<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A MaulxReader part 3: Repairs by always_on_tatooine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068805">A MaulxReader part 3: Repairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_on_tatooine/pseuds/always_on_tatooine'>always_on_tatooine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shooting Stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Maul x Reader, Darth Maul/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Maul x reader, Shooting Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_on_tatooine/pseuds/always_on_tatooine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shooting Stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A MaulxReader part 3: Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul’s adrenaline now started to burn out faster than the last bits of fuel exhaust that still hung in the air. Staggering, the only thing that kept him from collapsing onto the ground was his new acquaintance; the much smaller female who once again found herself under his frame. Each one of his muscles under his black and red skin clinched, doing everything in their power to independently support themselves. Yet each fiber of his being rejected his command as he was slowly taken back to the hut.</p>
<p>        	Once again, (y/n) was leading the man back to her home. Yet this time, his burden was lighted as barely functioning mechanical legs offered to take on some of his weight. In the daylight, anguish visibly washed over his face. How much of his pain stemmed from the physical condition, his wrecked shuttle, or perhaps other questionable possibilities that were just as mysterious as the man she now bore upon herself. Whatever trials that buzzed through his busy mind, it was clear the man needed more help that he would be willing to admit.</p>
<p>        	Almost back in the hut, (y/n) finally addressed the broken mass. “Clearly, you are in no shape to even walk. I understand, Orkaron may not be the most ideal planet to stay on…” The two were now back in the house. Reluctancy was now overridden by exhaustion as Maul’s body once again became acquainted with the couch. “However,” (y/n) continued, “as long as you don’t make me carry you back here a third time, you're welcome to rest here until you're well enough to get around yourself.”</p>
<p>        	Maul now hunched over in sitting position in the same spot he found himself when he first awoke on this planet. The lines in his face folded into despair, yet his golden eyes never stopped calculating in their constant state of vigilance. “Your hospitality is greatly appreciated (y/n), but you don’t understand. I must get off this planet! I-“ He was cut off. “You can’t do anything in your current state. Rest. Let your wounds heal. Once you're able to move, then you can finally work on getting away from this… How did you put it? Oh yeah, ‘backwater planet’ ”</p>
<p>        	He was taken back by her forward behavior. In the past few years only a handful had dared treat him with such disrespect, and each one of them had met a gruesome fate by his hands. Ruling both Mandalore and the Crime Syndicate, he had become accustomed to the respect- no, the fear everyone had when graced with his presence. Even Ahsoka Tano, the first worthy opponent he had faced in such a long time, was at least aware of what he was capable of before leaving him defenseless against the murderous clones he had so recently faced. Yet this woman who stood before him had such the audacity to talk back to him. Would she have been so confident if she knew who he was? What he was capable of? If she had known the trails of blood and destruction that he had left behind, would she still look down at him like a wounded animal…? However, in his current state, even the most common of non-force wielders could be a challenge to him. Until he was better, her impudent attitude would have to be endured… for now.</p>
<p>        	“My apologies,” as earnest as he was able to sound, he struggled to look up at (y/n). Such a position left him vulnerable, a feeling Maul did not enjoy. “I don’t mean to cast such insults on your planet. If I am not mistaken though, Orkaron really is… lacking in exports. Without so much as even a landing platform, I cannot imagen many ships come through here at all, much less repair parts. How did you even find yourself on such a… planet?”</p>
<p>        	(Y/n)’s eyebrow arched. He was trying to be nice, but even a voice as sweet as his could not mask the condescending meaning behind his words. “Believe it or not, I was born here,” she started as the med kit was opened once again. “And you’re right. We don’t get many ships though here. In fact, yours was probably the first we had in a long time. However, the way you came in,” her eyes darted out the window, the crash shuttle still in the same pile of dirt it collided into, “it looks like our lack of landing pads weren’t much of an issue, were they?”</p>
<p>        	Heat rose to his face as she continued to underestimate the former Sith lord who was sitting on her couch. He could feel his emotions bellow in his stomach. Was this anger, embarrassment, or…? Before Maul could figure it out, more pain spread throughout his body, causing a growl to escape clenched teeth. (Y/n) was now sitting on the couch with him at an arm’s length, medical supplies on hand to dress the wounds he had reopened. “Come here,” her voice was soft, but his body still flinched at the slightest touch. Such fast movements were a ripple effect that caused another wave of pain to wash over, yet only a hiss escaped his lips this time.</p>
<p>        	“I’m not going to hurt you,” (y/n) words were soft again, and this time her reach towards him was slower. Maul obliged, letting the young women apply the bacta cream to his skin. Her hands were soft as they graced his form. He watched as she began to inspect every inch of him, taking care not to miss any of his injuries. Between the red hues of his skin, cuts and burns hid, as if even they were afraid of her gentle touch. Afraid? The word repeated in his mind. Why would he be afraid of his small host. Easily, even without the use of the force, he could overpower her; destroy her for humiliating him and treating him like a helpless child. Yet in this state, it was best to choose his battles wisely.</p>
<p>Maul’s yellow eyes concentrated on each elegant finder as she now bandaged his more severe wounds that would take more time for the bacta to heal. His concentration was interrupted when she finally spoke again, “If you don’t move so much, maybe your wounds will actually heal this time.” That was the sarcasm he had come to know from (y/n) within this short time he had been acquainted to her. Honestly, he was not sure which side of her was worst. One was practically demeaning to someone of his former political stature, while the other, he was not accustomed to…</p>
<p>        	“This is about the best I can do for you at the moment.” (y/n) had finally attended to all his wounds, this time with proper bandaging and care in comparison to the haste job she had done the night before. It had been a long time since she had repaired anyone else’s wounds that were not her own. To her memory, the only other time she had opened this health kit for anyone but herself was when Zuzu got one of her paws caught in a swamp-rat trap. Even just touching the strange man, whose white bandage raps greatly contrasted against his beautifully vibrant skin, was a strange sensation after years of almost complete isolation. To make sure he would properly heal, she had to be sure to look beyond his black attire, what used to be a loose-fitting ensemble was now ripped and torn from the crash, letting much of his tattooed chest to be exposed. Though it made it easier for her to reach his wounds, it made it harder for her nerves. This kind of intimacy was something she was not used to.</p>
<p>“Your body will have to do the rest of the work from here. As for your legs…” (y/n) started. “I can repair them myself,” Maul cut her off, “I’ll just need the right tools.”<br/>“We’ll have to see if I have them in my repair kit. As for your ship… I don’t have many spare parts around here, but we might be able to trade for some in the city.” (y/n) had moved away from her bandaged guest, placing the furniture that had fallen during the crash back in their rightful place. Lifting a small chair, it revealed a hiding Zuzu in its absence. (Y/n) picked up the loth-cat who seemed to be just as anxious as Maul was, yet much more energy to show for it. “Next week my harvest should be ready to sell in the market. While we’re there, we can see what they have for sale in terms of ship parts.”</p>
<p>Maul casted his eyes to the side, “I’m afraid I don’t have a week to wait, my dear.”</p>
<p>My dear? (Y/n) shook away the thought and regained her composure. “If you manage to heal and repair your legs before then, you're welcome to walk to town yourself.” After receiving affirmative pets, Zuzu was now back on her own paws, allowing her person to go back to fixing her home back to its usual cozy atmosphere. “However, it’s over an hour ride from here, and if you find yourself out there again and collapse, I’m not going to carry you back home.”</p>
<p>So badly did the Zabrak want to protest. Beyond this hut, past this farm, and much bigger than this planet, something sinister was coming. He knew his old master was persistent and even outskirts planets such as this would not go unnoticed by Darth Sidious. Unequipped, Maul could not afford to be caught in this manner. He had to leave this planet. To gather his resources and to ensure his ability to counteract the advances of the new order. Yet he found that what last bit of energy he had left seemed to escape him with that final thought. Exhaustion washed over him, leaving his once darting eyes to flutter in all attempts to stay awake.</p>
<p>Picking up the last fallen chair, (y/n) notice that all energy, and even a little bit of color was now leaving the Zabrak’s face. “Are you ok? Why don’t you lay back down?” Her attention was now focused on him as he appeared that he might be on the verge of fainting. “But I have to…” he started to protest, but a soft hand once again grazed his skin. The gentle touch was all it took as all authority to leave his body, causing him to slowly drift back into the couch. “Sleep,” that soft voice came again, the last thing he heard before he once again laid there motionless and at (y/n)’s mercy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>